Les Désirs du Maître
by Azra-sama
Summary: OS - J'aimais ma condition. Je n'y trouvais rien d'avilissant, après tout, les désirs du Maître sont ceux de son esclave. Pas de Lemon. Corrigé.


**Auteur:** Azra-sama

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.

**Couple:** Harry x Draco.

**Rating:** M

**Avertissement:** Le rating n'est pas là pour rien. Même si ce n'est pas un slash, certains propos pourraient dérangés. Vous êtes prévenus.

**Note:** Texte corrigé.

* * *

**Les Désirs du Maître**

Je sentais une caresse dans mes cheveux. Un mouvement régulier comme on flattait un chien ou un chat.

D'après _**lui**_, j'avais plutôt l'air d'un félin puisqu'_**il**_ m'appelait "Chaton". Ma démarche, ma manière de me frotter contre lui pour approfondir le contact, tout rappelait un chat sauf ma docilité et mon obéissance qui étaient plutôt les caractéristiques d'un canidé.

_**Lui**_, il était mon Maître.

C'est vrai, je suis un esclave... vous ne le saviez pas?

Un homme réduit à l'état d'animal. Je portais même un collier serti d'une émeraude preuve de mon appartenance. Une laisse... ma laisse reposait dans sa main comme ma vie.

Quelle situation dégradante me direz-vous. Je n'étais pas le plus à plaindre, après tout, j'étais son favoris... mais pour combien de temps encore?

Mes yeux couleur d'orage étaient fermés appréciant le moment présent. Je pourrais presque en ronronner.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit. Assis aux pieds du trône de mon Maître, je vis entrer un grand rouquin qui tirait au bout d'une chaîne un prisonnier. Ronald Weasley était son bras droit. Il était musclé et large d'épaules. Ses cheveux longs étaient attachés en catogan laissant quelques mèches s'échapper. Il manquait plus que la barbe et il ressemblerait à un viking. Je ne l'aimais pas spécialement. En faite, la seule chose que je lui reprochait c'était de s'accaparer mon Maître car c'était son "ami". Mais, moi, j'étais jaloux. J'aimais être son unique occupation, son seul intérêt.

Mon regard se porta sur le prisonnier. Je le reconnus aisément. Je l'avais souvent fréquenté par le passé. Après tout, Blaise Zabini avait été mon meilleur ami.

Nos yeux se croisèrent et pendant un bref instant, je pus voir y briller une lueur d'espoir. Elle s'éteignit pourtant aussitôt qu'il vit que je ne me débattait nullement pour arrêter la caresse avilissante (de son point de vue) dont j'étais l'objet.

Je le vis articuler un "non" silencieux alors que ses traits exprimaient toute l'horreur de sa situation.

J'aimais mon sort, je n'allais donc pas me plaindre.

Je lui souris et il comprit que je ne l'aiderai pas. Il baissa les yeux, vaincu? Je me sentis tirer par ma laisse: mon Maître m'appelait.

- Oui, Maître?

- Viens."

Je grimpai sur ses genoux. Il me caressa distraitement le dos. Il aimait m'exhiber devant ses invités. Après tout, j'étais une perle rare. Des longs cheveux blonds presque blancs, une peau laiteuse, un aspect qu'on pourrait qualifier de fragile, j'étais une de ses créatures qui appellent au viol. Des hommes ont voulu m'essayer mais mon Maître n'est pas partageur. On regarde mais on ne touche pas! Habituellement, je porte un simple pagne blanc sans aucun sous-vêtement. Mon Maître a intégré à mon collier un sort de réchauffement pour que je puisse être dénudé peu importe la saison. Ainsi, il est déjà arrivé que je sois nu alors qu'il y avait des invités. _**Il**_ me touchait, m'exhibait attisant le désir chez les autres pour mieux les manipulés.

Assis en travers de ses genoux, je sentis sa main droite caressait ma cuisse puis passait sous mon pagne. Du bout des doigts, il frôla mon sexe. Je frissonnai. Du coin de l'œil, je vis que Ron ne s'en souciait guère, habitué, alors que Blaise lui semblait ne pas en croire ses yeux. Mais j'étais devenu ainsi, soumis à mon Maître.

- Blaise Zabini, ça faisait longtemps, dit-il tout en caressant mon sexe, souriant plus largement à chacun de mes frémissements. Il ressemblait à un fauve: un lion.

- J'aurais préféré ne jamais te revoir, cracha-t-il en nous regardant, dégouté et en colère.

- Dommage pour toi alors parce que je crois bien qu'on risque de se voir encore pendant un moment, annonça-t-il en plissant légèrement les yeux tel le chasseur fixant sa proie.

Je gémis faiblement. Il venait d'empoigner mon sexe plus fermement. Je fermai les yeux un instant laissant ma tête se reposer contre son épaule alors que mes mains s'agrippaient à sa tunique.

- Que vas-tu faire de moi, Potter?, siffla-t-il.

- Moi?, s'écria-t-il faussement innocent. Mais rien.

- Je n'en crois pas un mot.

Mon Maître ria, un rire bref et froid. Dans le même temps, il accentua son mouvement sur ma verge me faisant ouvrir d'un coup les yeux alors que j'étouffais tant bien que mal un petit cri.

- Ne retient pas ta voix, Chaton, m'ordonna-t-il. Tu sais très bien que j'aime t'entendre.

- Pitoyable, murmura Blaise en me fusillant du regard.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Weasley se placer derrière lui et lui soulever le menton pour qu'il regarde bien dans notre direction.

- Regarde attentivement Zabini, susurra-t-il à son oreille. Bientôt, tu seras pareil.

Sur ces mots, il se décolla de son prisonnier en riant méchamment. Weasley aussi avait changé. Il n'avait plus rien du gentil Gryffondor un peu (beaucoup) stupide. Il était devenu une bête, un traqueur impitoyable. Son changement s'était fait du jour au lendemain suite à une morsure de Greyback. Évènement marquant qui avait vu naître un mâle alpha dans toute sa puissante. Cependant, à mes yeux, il ne valait pas mon Maître.

- Jamais, cria-t-il perdant le peu de sang-froid qui lui restait. Jamais je deviendrai une prostituée, une chienne.

Non, mais oh!... Je ne lui permets pas de m'insulter ainsi. Seulement, je ne dis rien, trop occupé à gémir. Je m'accrochais au vêtement de mon Maître désespérément tentant de lutter contre la vague de jouissance qui montait en moi.

- Maître.... Oui!, criais-je en me libérant.

Il retira sa main de sous mon pagne alors que je m'affalais contre lui. Il posa un doigt maculé sur mes lèvres.

- Lèche, Chaton. Nettoie tes bêtises.

J'obéis retirant de ma langue les traces de mon plaisirs qui tâchaient sa peau. Alors que je m'attelais consciencieusement à ma tâche, j'entendis Blaise hurler.

- Mais réveille-toi Draco par Merlin! Où est passé le fier Prince des Serpentards?

Je ne dis rien finissant mon travail. Je me léchais les lèvres.

- Répond-moi!

Je regardai mon Maître.

- Tu peux répondre, Chaton.

- Bien Maître.

Je me levai lentement les jambes encore flageolantes de ma récente jouissance. Je m'approchai de mon ancien meilleur ami. Je tournai autour de lui le détaillant. Il avait changé lui aussi. On vieillissait tous. Il était plus mince que dans mes souvenirs. Ses cheveux noirs coupés courts étaient sales et décoiffés. Ses vêtements ressemblaient à des guenilles. Il avait dû courir longtemps avant d'être capturé. Il est fort probable que Weasley avait joué avec lui, donnant l'espoir de s'en sortir à sa proie avant de l'attraper. Des méthodes de sadique en somme.

Je m'arrêtai devant lui, bien droit, fier. Je levai ma main vers lui et sans attendre, je l'abattis sur sa joue. Le bruit de la gifle résonna dans la salle du trône. Blaise tourna sa tête vers moi. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés par la surprise alors qu'une marque rouge, peu visible sur sa peau noir, apparaissait sur son visage.

- Je ne te permets pas de m'insulter, dis-je platement, je n'avais aucune envi de m'énerver. J'ai changé Blaise et je ne m'en porte pas plus mal.

Pour lui prouver mes dires, je fis un tour sur moi lui montrant mon corps en pleine forme.

- Je n'ai pas à t'expliquer pourquoi je veux rester ici, continuai-je. Je suis bien, c'est tout.

Je lui tournai le dos et retournai à ma place, aux pieds de mon Maître. Je ne lui avais pas tout dis. Il n'y avait personne qui m'attendait ailleurs. Ici, j'étais choyé et désiré. On ne pouvait pas dire aimer. Il n'y avait pas d'amour entre mon maître et moi. J'étais esclave de ses désirs qui étaient devenus peu à peu les miens.

La voix de mon Maître me sortit de mes pensées.

- Alors Zabini, la réponse est claire, non?

Il jubilait. Il avait senti la volonté de Blaise faiblir. Il aimait briser les gens, les enfoncer plus bas que terre. Un souvenir de son combat avec Voldemort sans doute. Depuis cette bataille où le bien aurait dû triompher, mon Maître avait installé un nouveau règne des ténèbres, sa puissance s'étant vue augmentée par les pouvoirs du Lord. Beaucoup s'étaient révoltés contre lui. Ils avaient fini par manger les pissenlits par la racine ou bien étaient devenus esclaves. Il m'arrivait parfois de croiser Granger, esclave aux services de Théodore Nott.

Les mangemorts, eux, avaient voulu le rejoindre mais mon Maître les avait éliminés. "Parasites inutiles", disait-il. Certains avaient pourtant pu rejoindre ses rangs. C'était le cas de Severus Rogue qui avait toujours agit dans l'ombre pour le Survivant. Les rumeurs disent qu'ils étaient amants mais je n'y crois guère ou plutôt, je ne veux pas y croire. Il n'en était pas moi que l'ancien professeur de potions étaient un des généraux de mon Maître.

Enfin, d'autres se cachaient comme Blaise avant. C'était le cas de Seamus Finnigan ou encore de Nymphadora Tonk.

Je crois que j'aime autant que mon Maître voir la déchéance de nos anciens camarades.

Je l'ai vu tué froidement Evan Rosier alors qu'il le suppliait d'épargner son fils.

Je l'ai vu rire face à la fierté ridicule de Remus Lupin alors qu'il l'offrait à Greyback.

Je l'ai vu sourire alors que Molly et Arthur Weasley l'insultaient de tous les noms.

Il y a aussi des choses que j'ai vu auxquelles j'aurais aimé ne pas assister.

J'étais là quand il a exécuté ma mère.

J'étais encore là quand il a violé mon père.

J'étais aussi là quand il a fait tisser un mouchoir avec les cheveux paternels pour me l'offrir.

Mais aujourd'hui, mes parents sont morts. Père a servi quelques temps de prostituée à mon Maître avant de se suicider. Quelle gloire pour un Malfoy! Je garde cependant précieusement ce mouchoir dans un écrin, souvenir d'une époque douloureuse.

Je levai les yeux vers Blaise. Je me demandai si lui aussi allait mourir. Mais j'en doutais. Et en effet, mon Maître répondit à ma question intérieure.

- Tu es désormais au service de Ron, déclara-t-il.

- Plutôt crever que de devenir un esclave, cria-t-il.

- Emmène-le Ron. Apprend-lui ce qu'un esclave doit savoir.

- Bien, Harry.

Et alors que Weasley emportait Blaise qui se débattait comme un beau diable, je remarquai qu'il y avait peu de monde à appeler mon Maître par son prénom. Les autres l'appelaient "Mon Seigneur".

- Allons Draco, arrête de rêver. J'ai besoin de toi.

- Bien, Maître.

Je savais qu'il avait besoin de mon corps et moi, je mourrais d'envie de le satisfaire.

Les désirs du Maître sont ceux de son esclave.

**xXxXxXx**

Cela faisait six mois que je ne l'avais pas revu. Mon Maître était venu voir le Seigneur Noir sans moi.

Aujourd'hui, j'avais l'occasion de lui montrer qu'il avait raison et que moi aussi je me complaisait dans ma soumission. Je n'étais soumis qu'à mon Maître. Les autres, je les méprisais enfin à part le Seigneur et son esclave.

Mes pieds nus claquaient légèrement sur les pierres de la salle du trône alors que je suivais docilement mon Maître.

Les généraux comme mon Maître ne s'agenouillaient pas devant le Seigneur mais moi je le devais.

- Relève-toi, m'ordonna-t-il.

J'obéis car les ordres du Seigneur sont aussi importants que ceux de mon Maître. Pourtant je sais qu'au fond de moi que s'il me demandait de trahir celui qui m'a tout appris, je ne pourrais pas. Ce n'était pas de l'amour entre mon Maître et moi. J'étais juste l'esclave de ses désirs qui étaient devenus peu à peu les miens.

- Comment ça s'est passé Ron?

- Ce fut plus ardu que prévu mais tellement plus jouissif, répondit mon Maître se plaçant derrière moi.

Je croisai le regard de Draco et celui-ci me sourit. Je lui rendis la pareil alors que je sentais la main de mon Maître frôlait ma hanche. Je frissonnai.

Et tandis que ses doigts passaient sous mon pagne et que je m'abandonnais à son touché, je pensai: "Les désirs du Maître sont ceux de son esclave".

* * *

J'espère que ce petit OS vous a plu. J'avais en tête une version différente avec Harry qui redevint un peu gentil et puis finalement, j'ai réécrit un nouvel OS avec la même base et ça a donné ça.

Voili voilou

Zoubis


End file.
